Eridan I
by Goldenstar-Polska
Summary: CC: I just broke t  e news to Sollux t  at   e and I aren't reely meant for eac   ot  er  CA: wwhat, reely?  -  Trollmegle chat. But what's this? There's ANOTHER twist in the story? It doesn't turn out like expected, I promise!


_**Goldenstar-Polska:**_ Okay, not a lot to say here, besides that I was on trollmegle, and I was Eridan. WHOEVER MY PARTNER IS, YOU WIN THE INTERNET. Ah well my internet at least.

By the way, I'm too lazy to edit this, so I'm sorry for the errors.

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>▼<strong>: <strong>)(ello? 38O

▲**:** Oh, hello fef

▲**:** I nevver thought Id see you here

▼**: **-Eridan I was )(oping to talk to you!

▲**:** Reely? Wwhat for?

▼**: **It's R-E-ELY important!

▼**: **Uh

▼**: **)(ave you filled your quadrants yet? 38)

▲**:** Uh... wwhat are you suggestin...

▼**: **I just broke t)(e news to Sollux t)(at )(e and I aren't reely meant for eac)( ot)(er

▲**:** wwhat, reely?

▲**:** youre not pullin my leg, right?

▲**:** i mean, you and sollux seemed to reely like eachother

▲**:** that asshole

▼**: **I'm being serious, look no quirks or anything.

▼**: **I didn't even say anyfin instead of anyt)(ing!

▼**: **Just w)(en I was wit)( )(im I reely missed you.

▲**:** Uh, well, I missed you too, in all honesty.

▲**:** No quirks either.

▲**:** I felt like that asshole had tooken too much away from me

▲**:** when you were with him

▼**: **I wanted to tell you how sorry I am that I rejected you and that I hurt your feelings.

▲**:** fuck

▲**:** I just dont know what to say

▲**:** Eh, I guess Im kinda used to it now

▼**: **I'd really like if your forgave me, but I understand if you don't..

▲**:** Fef, you know that I would always forgive you

▲**:** no matter what

▼**: **I'm so glappy to hear that!

▼**: **Because.. I think I pity you a lot

▼**: **happy*

▲**:** why would you pity me? Im fine on my own

▲**:** i guess...

▼**: **Oh, I was... hoping we could be red..

▼**: **But if you'd rather be left alone, I understand!

▲**:** No no no

▲**:** fef

▲**:** here me out on this one

▲**:** i love you

▲**:** i always had

▲**:** and always will

▲**:** no matter how much of a fuckin asshole i am

▲**:** and yes, i have been waitin for the moment you would ask me that

▲**:** fuck, am i comin on a little bit too strong?

▲**:** sorry, im just so happy...

▼**: **No, it's okay!

▼**: **Eridan, I really want to be your mateprite..

▲**:** Yes, of course!

▲**:** Dont worry, I wont mess this up like last time

▲**:** or,ill try at least

▼**: **Eridan, I..

▲**:** yes?

▼**: **I need to say one more thing, okay?

▼**: **I can't 8elieve you think she'd want to 8e your m8prit! Hahahahahahahaha!

▼**: **You're so fucking easy!

▲**:** fuck VVRIS

▲**:** FUCK YOU

▲**:** Dammit

▼**: **Yes? ::::)

▲**:** you got me wworked up for nothin

▼**: **Oh come on, it was just a little joke.

▲**:** DAMMIT

▲**:** Ugh, ill just go shrivvel up in a corner and die

▲**:** noone cares

▲**:** fuck

▼**: **Oh come on, don't 8e so dramatic!

▲**:** talk of this to noone

▼**: **I'm sure there's some troll out there desper8 enough to 8e with you.

▲**:** wwait, no, i knoww you wwell enough

▲**:** fuck you

▲**:** im not bein dramatic

▼**: **Oh, I'm telling eeeeeeeeveryone!

▲**:** dammit

▲**:** im goin to die alone, am i?

▲**:** name sometroll.

▼**: **8uck up, you already she'd never want you.

▲**:** just name one.

▼**: **Yeah, pro8a8ly.

▲**:** VVRIS, IF YOU DO I SWWEAR

▼**: **Karkat's pretty pathetic, may8e you can try 8eing red for him.

▲**:** tried already

▲**:** he just swwore at me and left

▲**:** no, im pathetic

▲**:** i kneww it wwas too good to be true

▼**: **Well, yeah.

▼**: **Figures.

▼**: **Don't feel so 8ad, it was 8ound to happen. Even that scrawny 8ipolar nerd is more appealing than you.

▲**:** wwell wwhat about you? do YOU havve any quandrants filled hmm?

▼**: **...I'm w8rking on it.

▲**:** HAH! So you dont either! Wwell, it makes perfect sense, thats all i can say

▼**: **Fuck y8u, I've got a moirail.

▲**:** oh? and wwhos stupid enough to be your moiral?

▼**: **Good ol fussyfangs, duh.

▲**:** oh, her? shes probably just reelin you in to suck your blood

▲**:** she cares shit about you probably

▼**: **Don't 8e jealous. :::;)

▲**:** wwhy wwould i be? kan is just so wwierd

▼**: **I'd say the same a8out your moiral 8ut... you don't have one!

▲**:** no, fuck you

▲**:** ill get one

▲**:** evventually

▼**: **Sure you will.

▲**:** youll see

▲**:** i wwill

▲**:** trolls dont knoww yet howw handome i reely am

▼**: **8AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

▲**:** wwhat. cant handle it?

▼**: **I can't handle how ridiculous you are!

▲**:** wwhatevver

▲**:** reely

▲**:** your no better

▼**: **Oh, you think so?

▲**:** I knoww so

▼**: **As if.

▼**: **I've got trolls just dying to 8e in my quadrants.

▲**:** oh of course miss im-so-popular

▲**:** that wwas sarcastic, by the wway

▼**: **Tavros so o8viously pities me.3

▼**: **Like you and 8lind8itch can 8arely contain your 8lack feelings for me.

▲**:** tav obvviously hates you, dont you see that? and not in the black wway

▲**:** and me? no wway

▼**: **You're always going on a8out how much you miss our rivalry!

▼**: **And Tavros is too pathetic to h8.

▲**:** wwell, it wwas fun. i mean, maybe back then... but that doesnt matter noww

▲**:** howw do YOU knoww?

▼**: **How do I know you miss me or how do I know how pathetic and useless Tavros is?

▲**:** both

▼**: **8ecause you whine a8out it to anyone who listens and no one will ever 8e 8lack for you again and 8ecause just look at him!

▲**:** ... you knoww wwhat

▲**:** fuck you

▲**:** im just goin to go die noww

▲**:** thanks for humiliatin my wwhole life pathetic loser

▼**: **I'd rather not. :::;)

▼**: **You always say that. And yet here you are.

▼**: **Still kicking.

▼**: **Anytime.

▲**:** no

▲**:** ill go

▲**:** for real this time

▲**:** reely

▼**: **Anytime.

▲**:** fuck you, im out


End file.
